


Advice

by marin27



Series: So The God Said 'You Can't Be With Tony Stark' and Peter was like Fuck That [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pining, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marin27/pseuds/marin27
Summary: Something is bothering Peter and Tony is a little worried. Peter suddenly asks for love advice and Tony doesn’t know what to do.Peter is underage here, so if you're not into that sort of thing, turn around and leave now.There's a sequel!!!





	Advice

_Click, tap._

_Click, tap._

_Click, tap._

 

Tony’s eye twitches.

 

_Click, tap, click, tap._

_Click, tap, click, tap._

 

His eyes flicker over to his mentee—pen clicking and tapping against the desk—who is now kicking his foot lightly into the metal bench he’s working on.

 

_Click, tap, thump._

_Click, tap, thump._

Tony sighs, leaning back in his chair as he drops his electric pen onto the desk. His gaze is trained on the kid on the other side of the lab, and his lips perk up when he sees the kid spin a pen around his fingers, eyes glued on the Iron Spider suit schematics in front of him. Peter purses his lips, his eyes in a thoughtful gaze and Tony realises that Peter has a more drifted off than focused look. Although his eyes are on the schematics, his head is somewhere else.

Tony chuckles softly to himself, an easy breath coming out of him when he notices how relaxed he is. It’s a stress free Saturday for both of them. Tony doesn’t have any business related issues or meetings to attend to—meaning he has the entire day to himself—and Peter is caught up with all his school work—meaning he has his hands practically free of anything. For once, Tony is relaxing and at ease, all of the important stuff not needing to be paid attention to for today.

Tony watches as the agitated look on Peter’s face doesn’t fade away, instead it seems whatever is plaguing Peter bothers him even more. And not for the first time, Tony is thinking hard on what Peter is thinking about. Scratching behind his ear, Tony sighs, rolling his eyes as he settles his feet on the desk.

A squeak from his chair echoes in the lab as he leans back, and Tony speaks up, because that look on Peter’s face is starting to bother him as well. “Okay, kid, you’re killing me here. What’s wrong?”

Peter takes his time to react. In fact—for all his heightened senses and reflexes—it seems like it takes a fw seconds for Peter to comprehend that Tony said something. His head tilts towards him, but his eyes are still in a far off look, “What?”

Tony raises his brow. “What’s up, kid? What’s with the whole upset get-up you got going over there?”

Peter hums, and looks over to Tony finally. Tony frowns when Peter just scrunched up his face even more, twisting into a grimace. “You got your head in the clouds? You thinkin’ about someone?”

Peter doesn’t react to the first sentence but he flushes when Tony talks about him daydreaming. _Ah ha_ , Tony muses and he grins in spite of himself. He’s curious about the person this kid is thinking about, because the kid is rarely ever in such a ‘daydreaming about a crush’ mood. He’s usually always in a focused yet excitable mood so to see the kid flustered and drifting away must mean the person is quite worth Peter’s time.

“Someone in your class?” Tony asks, his arms folding as he waits for Peter’s answer. The teenager takes a moment, his eyes glassy once again like he’s thinking about something. His brows stitch together for a second before Peter shakes his head. Tony holds back the flare of surprise in his chest. _The kid was considering lying to me. Hmm._

Tony grinds his teeth, looking away to think for a moment.

“Does she—or he, I’m not judging, could be anyone you like—know you well?”

Peter stays silent and Tony feels an itch, a small part of him is irritated because this is probably the longest time the kid has been quiet in a conversation. He’s never usually like this.

Just when Tony is about to drop the subject, not wanting to pry anything the kid didn’t want to share, the stool Peter is sitting on squeaks when it twists towards Tony. Peter leans on his knees, which start to bounce. Peter is nervous.

“Mister Stark. What do you do when you think you like someone?”

Tony stomps the urge to react in any way that’s deprecating, because he doesn’t want Peter to feel like his teenager feelings are invalid. Not that he thinks they are. In fact he thinks it can’t be more the opposite. Tony cares about Peter’s opinion and impression so much that it scares him. He realises it’s a thing when Peter turned him down to being an Avenger (which Tony had to genuinely get over because he doesn’t ever want to admit it hurt to be rejected) and maybe it’s because he knows Peter is so good. He’s such a pure soul, only ever wanting the best for people, so for Tony to want— _no, need_ —Peter’s opinion and making him sort of his personal moral compass doesn’t seem like a huge surprise to him. Because to him, if Peter thinks he’s doing good, then Tony is doing good.

“Uh. If we’re talking about the old days, I’d buy them a drink, give them a sleazy pick up line and usually they’d fall right in my lap,” _Most of the time literally_ , Tony thinks.

Peter rolls his eyes. “Yes, let’s get the underaged kid to buy a drink for wooing purposes.”

“Okay, there are two things wrong with what you just said. One, I didn’t say you have to get a drink for them cause you should do as I say, not as I do. And yeah, you’re right, you’re underaged and besides, you can do better than offering a drink. Everyone’s done that. Unless you’re offering apple juice, which would be undeniably adorable for you fifteen year olds to do that. And two, who says wooing anymore?”

Peter groans, running a hand through his soft brown hair. Tony watches the movement with focused eyes. He looks back at Peter who seems to have a strained expression, still clearly burdened.

“Okay maybe don’t listen to a middle aged man who’s going through a mid-life crisis every month for love advice.”

 Peter laughs, and Tony, again, watches with hawk-like eyes. Focusing on the bob of Peter’s Adam’s apple when the soft genuine laugh is let out.

“But seriously. How do you, like, I don’t know. React? I guess? When you know you love someone.”

Tony needs a moment. “Wait, wait, kid. Hold on, you just said ‘liked’ and now you’re telling me the ‘L’ word is involved?”

“Technically both words have the letter L in it–“

“That’s not important. What’s important is, does this person know?” Tony prods, now completely interested in Peter’s love life. He thought it was just a ‘like life’ and now love is on the table. So sue Tony if he thinks that is a little mad. Tony puts down his feet and turns his chair so he’s face to face with the kid.

Peter looks bashful, eyes darting everywhere else. “Uh, no not really. But I kinda don’t need advice on wooing them, Mister Stark. I just want your opinion on the situation.”

Tony pauses. He wants his opinion? Okay he shouldn’t be surprised as he is, Peter’s been wanting Tony’s approval since day one. That eagerness for Tony's validation is usually for Avenger and Spider-Man stuff, but for this? The personal part of Peter’s life? He wants Tony to have a voice in it? Now _that’s_ surprising.

“Okay. If you don’t tell me the deets, I won’t know how to give you my opinion on it. So, spill.”

Suddenly, all of Peter’s nervous ticks come back. The knee bouncing, the lip biting, the nails picking, the scrunched brows; like what he’s about to say is nerve wrecking for himself; like he’s scared of what Tony will think. Tony doesn’t believe that Peter should ever be scared of his opinion, unless it’s something that bad. Which he doubts.

“Okay, so uh.”

“The person is like… older.”

Tony slowly nods. “Okay, that’s not bad. Having a huge crush on a senior isn’t out of the norm.”

Peter winces and continues in a softer voice, “No, not like that type of older. But sort of… teacher age older.”

Tony’s brain comes to an earth shattering halt.

“What.”

Peter makes an expression, one that says he regrets saying anything.

“You’re… you’re into a teacher?” Peter flushes, and _wow isn’t that a nice sight— Now’s not the time, dumbass._ Tony pushes the not so innocent thoughts out of his head for this moment.

“Well, not exactly… actually, yeah. If we’re technically speaking, I am into a teacher.” Tony stares at Peter for a few moments, then releases a breath. He ignores the slight painful tugs at his heart—the feeling of a heavy rock settling in his stomach—and instead focuses on the conversation, deciding to just deal with it afterwards.

“Is she or he… forcing themselves onto you? That’s why you’re thinking that way?” Peter starts shaking his head vehemently even before he finishes his sentence. “No, no, Mister Stark. You don’t have to worry about them doing anything like that. They aren’t like that. And besides, I started crushing on them before they even really talked to me.”

Tony nods, a slight tension that he didn’t realise was present leaves his body. He takes a screwdriver on the desk and plays with it in his hands, itching to do something and distract his (shaking) hands. “Okay. Just have to make sure. You know if anything like that happens, Pete, you can tell me.”

A smile takes over Peter’s face, but there’s a touch of something in that grin that he can’t place. “Yeah, I know you would, Mister Stark.”

“So, is there a specific age gap we’re talking here?” God, Tony doesn’t even know why he’s continuing this conversation. Peter said the teacher is older. And it doesn’t even matter how much older they are at this point, because whether the age gap is five years or thirty, Peter is still underage. He’s still fifteen. Despite the fact the kid has gone through more shit than average person would go through in their entire lifetime, he’s still a kid.

“Not that I would tell you. Because I know you’d comb through my entire school system to find a teacher exactly at that age.”

Tony doesn’t even have enough shame to look sheepish, because he knows he would do exactly that. Tony shrugs.

“Look, I just wanna know what you think of it. If you support my decision or not. Because I truly want to be with them Mister Stark. And I think they wanna be with me too.” Peter’s voice shook but it still has the sense of self assurance behind his tone. Tony swallows hard, and curses the goddamn Norse Gods or whoever may be listening for putting him into this situation.

Tony doesn’t know what to think. He’s torn because he knows its wrong for him to be underage and for the other person to take advantage of him. But another part of him argues that at this point, Peter has had enough experience with life to be on equal footing with that person. Hell, maybe Peter can even take advantage of that person too. And as much as it hurts Tony, as much as he loves the kid—not in any way that he should—he just wants to know one more thing before giving a final answer. 

“Do they make you happy?” Tony hopes the answer is going to be—

“Yes they do. The times when I’m happiest in my life is with them.” Peter’s tone is so full of love and affection and care for that other person that Tony can’t help but think _fuck, whoever they are, they are one lucky bastard._ He can’t help the jealousy taking root in his chest, spreading along his body like a virus. It’s rearing its ugly head and Tony can’t stop the grimace from forming on his face. It hurts now, the reality of what this conversation has entailed. 

Tony nods, jaw set tight and fist clenched around the screw driver. He resists the urge to kiss away the worried look on Peter’s face. He looks so distressed it’s almost funny, but the way Peter looks at him. The near broken hearted look, eyes wide and petrified. He’s worried of what Tony will say. _He’s utterly terrified._  

Tony sighs heavily, accepting the guilt and heartbreak that is inevitable for the rest of the day. He gives Peter a—which he hopes—reassuring smile. “If they make you happy, kid, they’re alright in my book. I just hope you know what you’re doing if you ever do decide to go forth with this whole thing.” 

Peter lights up like a goddamn Christmas tree and Tony wants to _cry_. Jesus, the way Peter looks when he’s absolutely ecstatic breaks Tony’s heart even further. He’s that happy because he got the blessing from the person who understands him the most to date that lucky bastard.

 

 _Fuck_.

Tony manages a shaky smile and looks away to the side to look at his desk, willing away the stinging in his eyes. He tosses the screwdriver onto his desk and winces at the loud clanging sound that cuts through the pindrop silence. He hears Peter stop in his tracks and feels a pair of scrutinising eyes on him. In the corner of his eye, Peter stands up and moves towards him. Tony doesn’t move, still trying to process what just happened in the last five minutes. 

When Peter is right in front of him, Tony feels gentle fingers under his chin tilt up his head. His eyes flicker up. And Tony is taken aback by the intensity of Peter’s eyes. They are hooded, eyes blown to black, full of something that Tony can only describe as _love, affection, care, devotion_ , all emotions swirling with such depth it makes Tony giddy. As if in a trance, he can barely feel his own hand lifting on its own accord to hold Peter’s hand and move it to the side of Tony’s jaw. 

 _What is happening._  

He can barely breathe when Peter comes down to his level, kneeling on the floor and in between Tony’s legs to shorten the distance between them. He doesn’t move his hand from Tony’s face, his thumb trailing along Tony’s cheekbone. Tony’s eyes shut, his face feeling like its on fire yet still feeling like he's filled to the brim with both confusion and contentment. His fingers curl around Peter’s hand and suddenly he can’t think anymore. All thought process goes all out the window because Peter is now cradling his face with both his hands. And there’s something so soft and so pure about it that it almost hurts Tony’s blackened heart from its sheer earnestness. It fills Tony up with such a high feeling he’s never felt before, and Tony feels like he’s floating away.

“I hope you know what this means, Mister Stark.” Peter’s voice, usually high and excitable, is slow and low, although there are traces of him still sounding young.

“That you’re the person I… I’m in love with. I love you, Mister Stark.” His eyes slide open and his lips part, his breaths coming out heavier now. His eyes darts to Peter’s and he fucking whimpers at the passion, respect, yearning, tenderness all overflowing from the look in the kid’s eyes.

“Fuck— kid, I,” Tony stutters, mouth unable to form words. His heart beating like a heavy drum in his chest, pounding against his ribcage. Peter just smiles shyly, and Tony feels like he’s going to die from how much he feels for the kid because the rush of emotions in his body is not what he expects when he sees that beautiful bashful smile.

A beat of silence passes in the air. Peter looks at him again, with a look that says all the unsaid feelings.

“ _Kiss me_ , Peter,” is all he says before he gets a fist full of brown hair and a pair of soft lips against his dry one’s. It's like waking up from a bad dream the second their lips touch. He feels Peter’s tongue slide over the seam of his lips, albeit messily, and a shuddering breath is drawn out of Tony. Their hands are everywhere, grabbing onto each other like the other is going to be ripped away any second. Peter’s strong toned arms settle around Tony’s waist and the genius’ hands are in the teenager’s hair. They pull, they tug and his thick fingers curl around the soft locks. Peter’s biceps twitch and tighten when Tony tugs his hair just right, and the feeling of being in strong arms is delicious.

Tony can’t get enough of it.

Peter pulls Tony towards him until he’s at the edge of his seat, which leads to Tony’s bulge pressing up hard against Peter’s toned stomach and fuck, Tony can’t stop the moan coming from his mouth. Peter starts breathing heavily, affected by the sound that seems like absolute heaven to Peter.

Peter knows where this road is going and as much as he hates to do it, he pulls away, a thin string of saliva connecting their wet lips. Tony’s eyes are hooded, dark with lust and desire and something that has Peter’s heart thundering against his ribcage. He sighs, dropping his head against Tony’s chest, trying to catch a breath.

He can feel lips on his hair, and he curls into Tony even more.

“Shit, that was amazing.”

Tony laughs, “You’re right on that, kid.”

They breathe in each others scents, calming down slowly with each second that passes.

“Hey, kid.”

“Hmm?”

“I love you, too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Its 4.38am rn and I'm posting this because of a random daydream I had. I needed it posted. Here's my 1h and 30 min made fic that I was half asleep when editing. Pls leave a comment of what you think or any mistakes you see.


End file.
